Xena: Mother of Catherine
by IndigoQueen
Summary: The dead don't always stay dead, especially when there's a God involved. I suck at summaries but please R&R xo


**_Okay so this is my first Xena fic, tbh I'm not a big fan of this chapter myself but this story is a long one if I decide it's worth telling and it will improve in later chapters. Let me know what you think, enjoy and please remember to review xo _**

Before Gabrielle headed out to Egypt she stopped in Amphipolis to place Xena's ashes in the tomb where her mother and brother lay in rest, just as she had always wanted. She stayed to morn for a few brief moments before setting off for her next journey, one of the first she'd ever taken alone. The blonde wanted to get as far from Greece as she could, everywhere she went held so many memories, she planned to escape to the land of the Pharos to give her heart time to heal. Xena had taken her there once before, she had friends there and would be welcomed there until she could figure out what her next move would be.

As she departed her place was taken by the heart broken God of War, as Ares had thought of the one thing Gabrielle had missed when trying to find a way to bring back the Warrior Princess. Death herself. Celesta had a debt she had not yet repaid to Xena for saving her almost 35 years back and the way Ares saw it now was the time to cash it in He took the urn that held Xena's remains and in a flash of blue light, teleported out of the crypt and into the home of an elderly man who's time had just come, the angelic Celesta leaning over his bed to touch her palm gently to the top of his head. Just as the life left his body she spotted something from the corner of her eye

"Ares? What are you doing here?" She asked, obviously confused

With a smile he replied "Why I was looking for of course dear cousin, I need you to repay an old debt"

Celesta's confusion grew "I have no debt to you" she replied

"No, but you do have one to her" he retorted holding up the urn

Understanding flashed through her features "Xena. You want me to bring Xena back from the dead"

A smile spread over his face "very good Celesta, and don't even start with all that 'it was her time' crap, she saved you once, now it's your turn" At his comment something new appeared in the face of death and it looked a lot like anger

"yes, it is true that Xena once helped save me, but she also almost killed me, thereby almost condemning millions of people to endless suffering"

Ares rolled his eyes at this "Do you really think Xena, a woman who would sacrifice her life for another without the slightest hesitation would allow so many to be in constant pain as a result of her actions? No, that was never the plan. She wanted your tears Celesta, she needed the essence of death to help her escape the other Gods, you know that as well as I"

Celesta paused in thought for a few moments before replying "I don't know about this Ares, I could do it but it would take a lot out of me, my power isn't the same now that Hades is gone, there's a chance she might not even be exactly who she was"

The lovesick God filled with hope from head to toe "I'll take my chances. Just do it...please"

Hearing the famously arrogant and pig headed god use the word 'please' had shocked her out of any further argument, she sighed heavily but her agreement was heard and in a brilliant flash of white light, there she stood

Just as beautiful and radiant as ever, the Warrior Princess was back.

Surprised to be alive she looked around taking in her surroundings, she couldn't see Celesta preparing to leave but Ares could and just as she was about to teleport out he mouthed a silent thank you for what she had given him, she gave a small smile of acknowledgement and was on her way, leaving Ares alone with the woman he loved

"Ares? What in Tartarus is going on? Were are we? And who is that?" She asked confused, pointing at the man on his death bed The war God gave her a huge toothy grin. It was his Xena alright.

"He's no body, and before you ask yes you're alive again because without you my existence is agony. As for how you have Celesta to thank for that" she opened her mouth to ask more but he stopped her "look I'll answer all of your questions just as soon as I get you out of here"

He took her hand without another word and in a flash of blue they were in Amphipolis once again, standing in the middle of his temple, a place that brought back fond memories for them both, although Xena would never admit that because the last time they were there together had been when she had offered herself to him in exchange for Eve's safety, though they of course never went through with it, the passion was still there

The Warrior Princess was the first to speak "you know in bringing me back you have condemned the souls of another 40,000 people" she informed him blatantly

Neither he nor Celesta had been aware of that fact when they brought her back but it wouldn't have mattered to him in the slightest "I don't care" he said honestly "you're all that matters to me"

Xena gave an exasperated sigh "what do you want Ares"

An almost offended god of war looked back at her confused "wait what? I don't, I just..." Xena cut him off "Oh come on, of course you want something Ares, you always want something so just tell me what is it this time? Wait let me guess, you brought me back so now I have to be your Warrior Queen" she said mockingly "or will providing you with an heir suffice?"

He was hurt and slightly angered by her assumption but he supposed he had earned it "you owe me nothing Xena" he replied calmly "my reasons for bringing you back were selfish you're right. Because for me life without you...it's unbearable. When I found out you were dead I felt like...like a mortal trying to live without air. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, I just want you alive...even if that means you take off right now to go find your little blonde" Xena looked into his eyes and saw honest emotion, his words were genuine

She wasn't really sure what to think of his words..she wanted to believe him but past experience held her back, she tried to speak but she wasn't really sure what to say so instead she let her heart take over She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his,without a moments hesitation he returned her kiss with passion but it didn't stop there, the sexual tension that had encircled the two for years suddenly exploded beyond their control

Ares attention moved to her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin before murmuring "I love you Xena" his breath hot against her jaw

She looked at him for a moment, a smile playing across her lips, gently caressing his face with her fingers "...I love you too" she replied softly, Ares smiled back at her but there was something about the look in his eyes that took her breath away, something that said he would do anything for her, anything at all

**_TBC...?_**


End file.
